Orkanaluk
Orkanaluk is a Piscine Wyvern that is encountered in Monster Hunter Farblaze. It often dwells in secluded, frigid areas, but will occasionally move to warmer waters. Orkanaluk is hunted in all ranks. In-Game Information Orkanaluk is classified as a Piscine Wyvern as its features do not resemble any other sort of monster, but it is known that the creatures are mammals rather than fish. Their bodies are covered in smooth, blubbery hide that is black and white, with teal-colored horns that protrude from their foreheads. While on land, they are bipedal when walking, but often slide on their bellies for much faster locomotion. Their tail is more like a whale's than a fish's, and Orkanaluk swims like a whale because of this, its tail moving up and down to propel the wyvern. The Orkanaluk's dorsal fin is serrated for easier movement through the ice. Intro Sequence As the hunter treks through the Frozen Seaway, they are met with a fleeing herd of Anteka, with one of them a fair distance behind and trying to catch up. The Herbivore leaps over a small hole in the ice, only for a large black creature to launch itself from below the frozen water, its peg-like teeth puncturing its fur as it sinks back into the water. The hunter is left confused until the Orkanaluk shoots out of the ice on the other side of the area and begins to eat its catch of the day. Attacks Land Attacks Belly Slide: The Orkanaluk runs a short distance before it slides at a high speed on its stomach like Lagombi. It can turn around and do this two to three times in a row. Body Slam: The whale takes a leap into the air and hits anything unlucky enough to be underneath with its body weight. This causes the Orkanaluk to submerge itself under the ice if possible. Tail Sweep: The Orkanaluk swings its tail 180 degrees. It always does this twice. Tail Slap: The Orkanaluk slaps its tail into the ground, creating a tremor and wind pressure. In High Rank and above, it also launches ice chunks that inflict Snowman and Iceblight. Juggling Act: The whale whistles and snaps its maw at a hunter underneath it, pinning them. The Orkanaluk will throw the hunter over its back and begin to "juggle" them by slapping them into the air with its tail. If unbroken, it will slap them into the air one last time before whacking them away like if it was batting a baseball. Side Bite: The generic Wyvern side bite. Ice Beam: The Orkanaluk stands tall and fires a beam of ice from its mouth, sweeping from left to right in front of itself. Inflicts Iceblight. Blowhole Spout: The whale lowers its head and lets out a spout of water at the hunter, sweeping in a 90 degree angle. This inflicts Waterblight. Hipcheck: The wyvern leans back and slams its hip into the hunter, knocking them backwards. This can be done twice, the second moving in the opposite direction. Pinwheel: The Orkanaluk crouches to the ground and spins once, knocking hunters away. Basically, Zamtrios' spin attack. Song of my People: The Orkanaluk stands tall, spreads out its flippers, and begins to vocalize in order to buff itself. (Whistles and squeaks will heal it, clicks and groans will raise its attack damage, and barks will reduce the damage it takes.) Below-Ice Attacks Ahab's Harpoon: The whale rockets from under the ice, launching hunters into the air, and then plunges back into the water in the same way it had done before. Thar She Blows: The Orkanaluk pokes its head from the ice and fires a short burst of water from its blowhole, before returning to the depths. Inflicts Waterblight. Blackfish Breach: The Orkanaluk jumps out of the water and body slams a hunter. Inflicts Iceblight and stuns hunters that get hit. Playing With Food: The wyvern grabs a hunter by the legs and proceeds to slam them against the ice, inflicting Iceblight. If unbroken, the Orkanaluk will hurl the hunter in a random direction. Flipper Ripper: The Orkanaluk suddenly spears its dorsal fin through the ice, knocking hunters in the air. Water Attacks Tail Flip: The Orkanaluk does a backflip while swimming, knocking a hunter upwards and stunning them. Waterspout: The Orkanaluk squeals and spins twice, creating a funnel of water that can pull hunters that are too close to it. Inflicts Waterblight. Paddle: The whale slaps a hunter with its pectoral flipper. Torpedo: The Orkanaluk barrel rolls towards a hunter in a straight path, not stopping until it collides with a wall, a hunter, or a monster. If it collides with a wall, it will become stuck for a short moment. Bubble Net: The wyvern lowers its head and shoots a spiral of bubbles from its blowhole, creating a current that pushes hunters away as well as stuns them and inflicts Waterblight. Catch of the Day: The beast snatches a hunter in its jaws and begins to thrash them around violently. If unbroken, it will fire a Bubble Net at the victim. Sonar Stun: The Orkanaluk lets out a piercing sound that causes hunters to flinch. Materials Low Rank Orkana Hide: A black and white hide from the Frozen Sea Wolf. When worn, it feels cozy and warm to the body and soul. Orkana Paddle: Razor-sharp Orkanaluk flipper. Perfect for steering through icy waters. Orkana Dorsal: A knife-like Orkanaluk dorsal fin. Its serrated edge can cut through hunters and ice alike. Orkana Tooth: A cone-shaped tooth from an Orkanaluk. Thick layers of enamel keep it from breaking when it bites into thicker prey. Orkana Plastron: The solid, streamlined belly plating of an Orkanaluk. It's made for sliding on the land, but also helps with water locomotion. Strange Blubber: Orkanaluk body fat. It's warm enough to melt ice, and great for insulation from the elements. (Rare) Orkana Fluke: An Orkanaluk tail flipper. Not as sharp as the other fins, but it can dish out some serious damage. High Rank Orkana Hide+: An expertly-carved Orkanaluk hide. It's almost as thick as the ice it swims through, but it's much, much warmer. Orkana Flipper: Blade-shaped fin of an Orkanaluk. It's perfect for reducing drag in the water! Orkana Dorsalblade: The dorsal fin of a mature Orkanaluk, which is the bane of many foolish hunters that underestimate its potential. Orkana Conetooth: A durable, peg-like fang. Bites through ice like paper, and prey is even less of a problem. Orkana Plastron+: Shaped like a very robust sled, the chest plating of an Orkanaluk is made for one thing: speed. Foreign Blubber: Fatter, thicker, and much cozier than standard blubber. Can be used to make oil. G-Rank Sea Wolf Piel: Perfectly-carved hide from the Frozen Sea Wolf. It's covered in scars from failed attempts to end its wrath. Sea Wolf Razor: The deadly fin of the Orkanaluk. It's often mistaken to be a villain's sword. Sea Wolf Blade: Well-formed dorsal fin, carved from the Sea Wolf. It's still peppered in frost. Sea Wolf Peg: Prime-condition tooth from the Orkanaluk. It still has a bit of dried blood on it. Sea Wolf Pectus: Chest plating from an elder Orkanaluk. Its ivory hue makes it blend in with the snow. Mysterious Blubber: The blubber's mere presence makes you feel like you're at a campfire. (Rare) Sea Wolf Fluke: The tail of an Orkanaluk is perfect for slapping you out of the way when it needs to. Trivia * Orkanaluk's name is a mixture of "Orca" and "Arlux" or "Arluk", which means 'Whale'. * The tail fluke, head, and stomach can be scarred, its dorsal fin torn, and its flippers damaged. Category:Monster Hunter Farblaze Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern